


Last Time

by Jay_Min



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Min/pseuds/Jay_Min
Summary: It’s Eren and Mikasa’s last time together, after breaking up, Eren gives Mikasa a ride home, where they spend their last hour together.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 21





	Last Time

It was their last time together.

Last car ride together.

Last hour together.

The car ride was filled with silence, Mikasa stared out the window, looking at a few things that they drove past, her eyes dry from the tears they shed earlier.

Eren’s throat hurt, looking tired as ever, but this time it was much worse, keeping his hands on the wheel as he drove, the only sound that filled was silence, and their song that they will listen to for the last time.

“Was I a bad girlfriend?” The silence being broken by Mikasa, it hurt for her to speak to him.

After a long minute of silence.

“No. I just wasn’t ready for a relationship.” He simply replied, eyebrows furrowing, just knowing this conversation will make things much worse.

“Oh… So that’s how it is.”

It was back to being quiet.

Their song just kept playing.

Mikasa moved her scarf to cover her face, tears still threatening to fall out, she wished that things were different, but this is how it is. After all that time that she and Eren had, their entire childhood they spent together, it was all going away, just like that.

It hurt her so much.

Eren just kept his eyes on the road, focusing on driving Mikasa home, but he began to think about what he was doing to Mikasa, but it was already too late, he already hurt her. 

It hurt him so much.

Eren parked his car right in front of Mikasa’s house, no words spoken, they looked at each other, giving each other one last kiss, pulling away from the short kiss, “I’ll miss you.” They both said, as Mikasa exited the car, and left.

This was their last time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaa, I got bored and decided to write something like this, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
